12 Devil & Devil
by duskrider
Summary: Ranma falls into the spring created of a angel and a devil. Destroying his mentality with each transformation. Dealing with two voices in his head. Powerful! Unstable!Ranma. What happens with demons and angels fallow Ranma to the Tendo Dojo, couples will come later maybe harmen
1. Prolog

Ranma the Phantom Thief Dark

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2, or Devil & Devil manga series

Not a yaoi

Prolog:

High above a valley of countless pools, a strange rip opens up in the sky. Out of it falls a man with black wings, and another man with white wings.

'Damn it how the fuck did this happen...' thought the black winged man as the white wing one feel unconscious when they fell through that portal.

*****************(Flashback)********************** ******************

"Hehehe angel Ios I'm going to kill you for the 100th time!" says the black bat winged man with long flowing black hair, demonic armor, and a humongous sword, "Today I'm going to Finish this once and for all! So says devil Sword!" He said facing a warrior with long blond hair, white feathered wings and holy armor.

"I return the words...this is the 101st fight with you..."

"Shu...Shut uup! I hate it when you do that Bastard!" They cross blades in mid-air, "I'm going to kill you with my own hands!"

"ARGHHH!" Sword's body was pierced by the angel's blade, as he impaled the angel on his blade. They both fell through a portal.

*****************(Angel Army)*************************************

"Ios-sama...He fell to the human world...?"

"During an important withdrawal in our war with the Devils he accepted a duel with one of their low ranking warriors."

"Contact Hamiel-sama and develop a plan to return Ios-sama to Heaven!"

******************(At the same time the Front line of the Devil Army)******

"Sir! Both Sword and the Angel Ios have fallen to the Human World!"

"GWAHAHA...I would have liked to have seen that!"

"Sword didn't have any great demonic power only idiotic power! Him and Ios..Hah! This is great!"

"I hated both of them."

"Me too."

"With Sword gone it's a party...PARTY!"

*******************(Back to Present)*********************************

As both the devil and angel fell into a poll that the in coming years would be known as the Pool of Drowned Unknown...well for a while until...

******************(6 days later)************************************

"That is Spring of Drowned Panda!"

Ranma Saotome of the Saotome Anything Goes School of Marital Arts didn't even full connect to his brain from the shock of seeing his father turn into a panda. He faintly heard the guide say something about who ever falls into the spring take the body of a panda, as he was kicked into a pool recently made.

"Oh no customer fell into the spring of...well I don't know what that spring is..."

Raising from the water was a aura of pure demonic energy as a figure raised out of the waters, "Pops you're gonna get it this time..."

A man turned panda thought, 'Oh shit!' As he was mercilessly beaten within a inch of his life by his son turned evil demon. Than the aura turned pure and holy as his son's hair and eyes changed, form black and red to blond and light blue. "I am so sorry woodland creature I do not now what came over me let us get you medical attention post hast!" The panda man sweat dropped as a feeling of dread entered his stomach as his son's hair and eyes turned back to 'evil mode'. "Who want's panda bacon!" Smirking evilly as he pulled a knife out of somewhere showing off his fangs.

Chapter End

Review and tell me what you think, and the poll on my profile will be taken down in 3 days from now so please vote for my Devil Within story poll.


	2. Chapter 1 Going to the Tendo Dojo

DR: Ok I would recommended reading Devil and Devil the manga it is very good but it will not define this story as the only characters appearing at the moment are Sword and Ios. I will be using a mix of the original casting for both shows and some OCs. I will also be using other show's characters/ items/ or other things later on (example; Ranma/Sword/Ios will meet Sailor Moon among others later on.)

Disclaimer: I will tell you if I own anything in this other than storyline which as there are so many what if so and so fell into so and what that this story is worth in total...nothing. I'm broke... :(

Chapter 1- Journey to the Tendo House.

*****(Nerima, Japan.)******************************************* **********

Nerima a small town right outside of Tokyo, abnormal for it's abundance of abnormally skilled people mostly involving one or more forms of Martial Arts. Ranging from Martial Arts Tea Ceremony, to Anything Goes Tendo School of Martial Arts, and even Martial Arts Cheerleading. While it does have it's abnormalities it also is decently peaceful with a lack of crime for the most part...Yes it was raining but this was also known for the area's sudden rains. It was Saturday afternoon no school and everything quiet and peaceful.

"YOU DID WHAT!?" Well that was until they saw a young man of 16 years of age with long black hair reaching mid-back and sharp red silted eyes and fanged teeth punching a panda yes a panda in the gut sending it straight into a building.

The panda pulled out a sign wincing as he felt a rib creak from the impact that said, 'Boy it is a matter of honor!" *flip* "You must go to the Tendo Dojo," *flip* 'And marry a Tendo girl.'

"Hmm let me think about it..." exaggerating using a thinking pose with one finger taping his chin in rhythm. "...uummm no. See you latter fat ass I'm going to find some sake." _'wonder how long it will take the fat ass to-' _"Ahh Achoo!" As the young man sneezed his hair changed from black to blond and eyes turned from red to blue. His skin became fairer and face had a gentle and kind look replacing the one of uncaring indifference. "Where am I this time?" Asked the young man as a teenage girl screamed 'Banshee!' seeing what she thought was a hot young man. _'I wonder where the nearest park is where I can feed stray animals...hmmm I'm going to need more bird seed. I wounde-' _

**BAM!**

Than the young man was struck from behind by the panda with a stop sign taking the chance for a distraction to run to the Tendo House get some hot water, get back his mentally unstable son who is less likely to kill him at a monuments notice. 'I just hope I make it before he sneezes again or I might become a panda skin rug!'

*************(The Tendo House Hold, few hours ago)********************************************** ***

A middle aged man named Soun Tendo looked through his mail and saw a post card from China.

_Dear Tendo,_

_I'm bring the boy today._

_Signed,_

_Genma_

_P.S. Please have some hot water ready._

Oh happy days! The Eldest Tendo thought as his and Genma's dreams of the schools being united would soon come true. Thought the part about hot water was strange but who was he to focus on the little things.

"Girls come down here please!"

"Coming father!" A young woman around 19 wearing a apron with long brown hair and a gentle look to her. Her name is Kasumi Tendo.

"What is it daddy?" Asked Nabiki, she had brown hair done in a 'pageboy' style, with brown eyes. She was around 17 years of age.

"Huh where is your sister?" Questioned Soun looking for his youngest

"I'm back!" Walks in Akane Tendo, with long hair.

"Good your back now gather around girls I have some important news for you."

"What news is it father?" questioned Akane

"My old training partner, Genma, and his son Ranma are returning from a ten year training trip and are going to come by today."

"That's excellent news father." said Kasumi

"Just great more perverts." mumbled Akane quietly to herself as it is a fact that all boys are perverts.

"Also Ranma is your fiancé!" said Soun as the room grow dead quiet.

"WHAT! I WILL NOT MARRY SOME PERVERTED BOY!" shouted Akane, who everyone ignored as she went into a rant about perverted boys that would bore me just writing it.

"Is he cute?" asked Nabiki

"Oh my, I hope he is a older man. Younger men bore me." Said Kasumi

"I don't know, I never meet him." Said Soun

"WHAT YOU NEVER EVEN MEET HIM AND YOU ALREADY ENGADGED US TO HIM!"

"Wwaaa my daughter hates me!"

"Oh, father..."

***************(Present)************************** ***************** **************

*Knock* *Knock*

"Oh that must be them." said Kasumi as she and her father (who got over his crying fit hours ago) went to the door opened it up to see a panda carrying a bundle of rope and a blond haired person.

The panda held up a sign that said 'Hello Tendo' *flip* 'It's me Genma' *flip* 'May we get some hot water, please.~'

*********(End Chapter)****************************************** ************************

Sorry the chapter ended so soon I wanted to skip the whole Tendo meets the Saotome thing, next chapter is going to be Ranma going to school and a few flashbacks to explain who everything went and a few more surprises. Hint hint; Akane is not the fiancé *smirk* it's been done to death and there is a reason for this. Also Sword, Ios, and Ranma have there own souls, though patterns, and brains but they tend to get mixed up over time leading to Ranma having both Sword's lust for battle for the sake of beating the opponents up, and the kindness Ios has along with some more people skills. When Ranma is in control they can both talk to him but not when Sword or Ios is in control.

I also have a poll up for what worlds Ranma's soul double's should they go in "Shattered Universe" with over 40 options and 25 choices per voter please vote!

Next chapter first day at Furinkan High!


	3. Chapter 2 Walk to School

DR: Sorry it's been a while working on this with my Devil Within chapter and I think I can now make my list for what I will work on in what order.

1) Devil Within

2) Ranma Shattered Universe (will be spread out to fit 3 arcs at once and waiting till I start my next chap and arc #3 and no it will not be Sailor Moon, or Naruto as I'm already working on arcs with these two fandoms in it. Tell me what you think of Nightmare Ranma, and Sol Ranma.)

3) Ultimate Ranma/ Grim Tale: World of Z (I'm not sure where I'm going yet with Ultimate Ranma in great detail same with GT:WoZ. I have some plot ideas but I don't want it to seem to cheesy or cannon.)

4) 12 Devil & Devil (Trying to think of a good storyline for this still so it's going to be slow, might not last as long as my other stories no I'm not going to cut it off at a random time, it's just I can see Shattered Universe going for like 30 chaps at least depending on arcs same with Devil Within but around 25-45 chaps before I run out of plot lines. It will be closer to cannon than some of my other stories in this list for now but that is only building as there will be differences.)

Disclaimer: I will tell you if I own anything in this other than storyline which as there are so many what if so and so fell into so and what that this story is worth in total...nothing. I'm broke... :(

Chapter 2 - Walking to School

****(Nerima, Japan.)******************************************* **********

"So tell me how the fuck this happen?" asked a older looking teen with black hair and red eyes to his fiancé

"Hey I didn't ask for this either it was Ios who arranged us together." said a girl by the name of Nabiki Tendo the Ice Queen of Furinkan High

"Oh yah, but you forget that we can only interact all together when Ranma is in control however today is my day." Sword said looking at the black chain with golden lock with a angel wing on one side and a devil wing on the other tied around his right forearm. The devil wing was glowing red at the moment. _'Thank hell that Ranma finally put this on it get's weird sneezing and switching places with that ass hole of a angel.'_

"Than why didn't you state your problem last night." asked Nabiki

"Oh that's simple it was either the hot demon woman, the holy saint of a housekeeper, or a violent tomboy out for anything with a dick to hit with her hammer. In other words I would prefer to be stuck with a fellow devil than the one who walks on water. Or and I don't plan to get neutered." stated Sword as Nabiki thought about it and it made sense. She turned away from him to hide her faint blush at being called hot as most people dislike her for her activities.

"Than why are you complaining about it." She asked trying to stair this conversation in more comfortable areas.

"That's not what I was talking about I'm just wondering how the fuck I got enrolled in school already? It's only been a day since we got here." said Sword irritated he a mighty devil was forced to get a education with such lowly of being as humans. _'I mean they are so primate can't fight to save there ass.'_

_*****(Flashback last night)******************************************** ***********_

The panda poured hot water on himself and the blond haired blue eyed man and they were transformed into a mild-aged fat bald man and a black haired teen with blue eyes.

"Hmm what's going on?" asked the pig-tailed martial artist not remembering much of what happened during his transformations leaving a big gap in his memories for about a month.

"Boy I see your finally back." said the fat panda man.

"Eh pops what the hell is going on here? And why are we in Japan I though we were in China."

"No time for questions now!" said the man slamming a cross onto Ranma's chest.

There was a flash of light and the cross moved to Ranma's right forearm transforming changing to a gold color with a angel wing and a devil wing on either side of the cross. A black chain wrapped around his arm keeping it in place.

"Well that was weird." said a voice next to Ranma's ear as they turned to look and saw a chibi-sword on his right shoulder. "S'up."

****(Present)************************************* ***********************

"So how does that charm work any way to lock your form?" asked Nabiki

"Oh it doesn't this just lets us talk to each other and see what they hell we are doing. Also it lets me use my devil powers and Ios his angel powers."

"Wait you didn't say that last night." Nabiki said remembering Sword bragging about having control over the curse.

"Nah it just takes something different than sneezing to change between me and that angel. But with Ranma and any of us it's the whole hot water, cold water shit still" said Sword

"How do you change now?"

"I ain't telling. Hey look the school gates." said Sword as he was splashed by cold water by a car driving over a puddle. "Really? Thank hell it wasn't hot coffee." Sword said grumbling to himself that he would freeze the water on the planet so none of it will bug him ever again.

Nabiki laughed a bit at his misfortune as Sword sneaked a peak at her smiling face.

_'She looks kind of cute when she smiles like that...Well for fiancés I could have done worse. At least I got the hot one!' _Sword thought to himself smiling a bit before forcing himself to look more neutral. _'Why do I get the feeling that I'm going to have to fight a wannabe?'_

**********************(Furinkan High)********************************************* ***

"Achoo" sneezed a man hidden behind a tree with a rose and a kendo stick. _'Why dose it feel like I'm going to meet a demon today.'_

**********************(Author's Note)********************************************* *********************

Sorry the chaps short without any real action, but I wanted to say who the fiancé is and make a bit of Sword X Nabiki fluff. Also I wanted to make it harder for the change between Sword/Ios as it will be handicap for them and make them able to use at least some of there power. Don't worry it will still be a random change between the two I mean three of them.


	4. Chapter 3 First Day of School P1

DR: Sorry it's been a while since I wrote here or at all but I have lots of school work lately and been stressed. When I first tried writing again I had to stop myself a couple of times writing as I was going to get a character killed too early in the plot in stories I didn't plan to have them die. So I'm going for as much as I can but still not too much as I'm also writing for the school paper now which is weekly as well as working to set up a student run organization, and some community college classes added to my work load for high school which I'm in as I'm only 16. So to be blunt I'm overworked, underpaid (wait do I even get paid), and stressed without trying to push out chapters. Good news is I have Microsoft Word and that means spell check and grammar check.

On a lighter note no I don't plan on killing many humans in this story and am thinking of mixing in some more anime and manga characters latter on

Chapter 3- Before the First Day of School

"What the fuck…" was all Sword could say as he looked as Akane was fighting a horde of the most hideous assortment of demons he has ever seen…fan boys. A race just as stalker as there distant cousins fan girls, far more perverted (or so many would believe), and by a far larger margin less hot.

He looked around and saw his guide/fiancé was nowhere to be seen. "Damn it where is she?" asked Sword out load in annoyance being left being.

A fan boy herd had heard this strange new boy say "her" translating into their brains to equal Akane Tendo and in a equal effort of twisted logic that may put such a low class being into a coma due to overheating there frontal lobe. Or in layman's terms they thought too much and almost killed more of their (little) brain cells. Though he was new competition for the heart of Akane Tendo, because who doesn't like a chick who can castrate you with a well-placed kick, lucky for them she lacks that kind of accuracy otherwise these low lives would never be able to breed.

"You will not take ou-OW!" the first idiot was knocked out when Sword punched him in the face. The others looked at Sword covered by a black aura with glowing red eyes shadowed by his hair.

"Piss off you pussy I'm not in the mode today." His large canines showing as he shouted, "**SCRAM!"**

The fan boys may not be known for their common sense but even they have a sense of self-preservation.

They ran towards their class to get the F*** away from the demon, Akane be damned even hot girls aren't worth this.

"Hey don't get in the way of my fight!" said the banshee oh wait he means Akane Tendo (Sword: Tomato Tomato).

"Hey they attacked me first, keep your pets on a shorter leash." Said Sword

Akane's repay was cut off when she caught a rose thrown by someone. He stepped out of the shadows in some kendo outfit that Sword could care less about.

"Truly a boorish lot," He said smelling a rose, "Evidently each of them intends to ask you out, Akane. On the dawn that he finally defeats you."

"Oh upperclassman," Akane replies with a deadpan look in her eyes "Good morning."

"And now," he flicks the rose out his hand, "Akane Tendo…" He draws his wooden stick from Sword's observation, what he can't at least bring out a real blade? Such a drag it would be fun to see him use a real sword at least. "…Might you fight with me?"

"Man you humans are idiotic." States Sword bluntly, "All this to get a date from a flat girl like this, damn even in hell we had standards at least I went for the hot ones." The last part sword mutters out load thinking that even the foulest of demons and the weakest at least would go for the hot ones not the one that has no major womanly features.

"Who are you to talk ab-BAM!" Kuno was punched thrown by an irritated Sword

"Dumb ass I have class, I have no time for this whiny bitch fest." Said Sword as he walks away to find out where the hell to go. As the people around the school stared out at the new teen who knocked out Kuno with a punch and frightened a horde of fan boys with little effort, in mixed looks of fear, awe, rage, and even a bit of lust. "Now where the hell is the principal's office?" thought sword out loud.

End of chapter

Author: and there is how sword screwed up my plan for this chapter.

Sword: Hey if you were in my place you would do the same thing too. Wouldn't you?

Author: fine you have a good point; still did you have to mess up my plan so much for this chapter?

Sword: It's been too long since you updated my story and you just started a new one too! I want my screen time you ass!

Author: Oh that reminds me I started a poll for my new story in the RWBY section called Not Normal, which has a team of heroes joining Beacon with Ruby and the girls the year they join. All of them are far from normal or average. The first chapter is a character interdiction for their records that Ozpin reviews. The poll is about who the couples in the story will be and I will not make any major choices for the next couple of chapters as it will mostly introduce the characters and story. Take a look if you have time and please review.

Yes I will work on my stories and I will make a new chapter over the course of this month for at least 2 or more other stories as I am planning on using some of my free time at school to work on these stories.


End file.
